


ghost

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of Halloween Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: on Oscar tbh, uhh this is just a short Drabble character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: A living man, barreling in to the place of the dead to demand to save his living world and theirs?Oscar doubted him. Anyone who has ever promised to save or be there for him eventually went away, never staying to live up to their promises to him.





	ghost

Oscar’s fingers wrapped tightly around his teddy bear, watching as once more the door to his room slowly shut and cut all flow of light from entering the area. It was dark. That stranger had left him alone finally after all of his demands, Teddy more or less showing off his pointed claws as a threat that if his wants weren’t heard than he might face some rather gruesome consequences.

Oscar was scared again though, despite the fact he was finally left to himself.

A ghost he may be, but the desire to see his parents again was becoming more overwhelming as the days went by. It would never happen, no matter how many times he wished it. It was unfortunate that not everything seemed possible in the afterlife.

The rest of the kids in this mansion stayed away from his room, which was more or less burdensome in the end. Teddy tried to comfort him, but once the tears started flowing, they wouldn’t stop.

So when the stranger named Leander had come to save them all, Oscar couldn’t help but be suspicious.

A living man, barreling in to the place of the dead to demand to save his living world and theirs?

Oscar doubted him. Anyone who has ever promised to save or be there for him eventually went away, never staying to live up to their promises to him. He’d lost faith in people a long time ago. He really only had Teddy and that was it, aside from when Key would sometimes poke her head into his room to bring him a trinket or some form of amusement.

Oscar curled in on himself slightly, sliding down toward the floor.

He could feel it. There was a bad omen brewing, yet he had no really incentive to tell anyone.

They’ve all been doomed from the start anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> akdjdkjd ksjskdjd!!!!!!!


End file.
